


The Sunlight Princess and the Dark Prince

by oboewankenobi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Love Stories, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, dimitri is wrapped around his daughter finger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboewankenobi/pseuds/oboewankenobi
Summary: Dimitri and Evelyn have been busy getting ready for Callipoe's birthday. After working hard one day, they decided to relax in the garden. While relaxing Dimitri tells her a story for the ages, the one about the Sunlight Princess who saves the Dark Prince.





	The Sunlight Princess and the Dark Prince

**Author's Note:**

> After I beat the Black Lion's story, I got the idea that Dimitri grew out his hair throughout the years and that he lets his daughter braid it while he does stuff or tells her stories.

It had been seven years since the war had ended. 

In those seven years, his life had changed in ways he never thought would happen. The Kingdom was rebuilding and improving every day. Their people were happy and doing everything they could to help move the forward from the war. The old Alliance has been helping with things on their end. Dimitri let them keep their roles and leaders. He would not have a repeated incident of the past. 

Now the church was taking a little bit longer to get back on its feet and get things settled. Dimitri had to admit he had been a big part of that. Even though most of the reasons Edelgard for the war were wrong, he understood what she meant about the church. He had seen what it had become. Lady Rhea had them kill people who went against the church just show them that the church was this powerful force that could not be stopped. That could and would put you down if you tried to show others what they had become.

Yes, the church was important to the people, but it should not be something that they should fear and could rule them. It should be a place that they can go for help and guidance. A place for peace, understanding, and love.

At times though it had not been a place of peace, because he and Calliope would argue. But they always found a way to sort things out. Neither one staying mad at the other, because they knew time could be cut short and they should not waste it. 

"Daddy, sit still!"

One of the best things though that had happened to him over these last seven years was sitting behind him, attempting to braid his long hair. 

His dearest Evelyn. 

Dimitri never saw himself becoming a father. Because of his past and issues that he still was working on, he did not feel that he could take care of a child, provide them with the right stable environment to grow and become amazing. His biggest fear was that he would hurt them. That he would go back to who he was before Calliope came back. That he would be blinded by rage and do something to his child. 

So, it was safe to say that when Calliope told him she was pregnant he broke down in their room. She held him as he cried and confessed all those fears to her. After he could cry no more, she put her hands on his cheeks and whispered that he was none of those things. That yes, they would do things that hurt their child, but they are learning and they would apologize and make the child feel loved. She reassured him that he would love the baby and the baby would love him. 

And when he heard Evelyn's cries and held her for the first time he knew that he would do anything for his daughter. 

Which is why he was letting his five-year-old attempt to braid his hair. 

"Do you think mommy will like it?" she asked as she brushed out any knots he had. 

They had been working on her birthday ceremony for the last few days. They have invited all their old friends to the Kingdom and Evelyn learned to bake a cake to make for Calliope's birthday. Today, they had been decorating the old war tactics room. Evelyn though was getting bored, so he decided to take her to the garden so she could run around. 

"She will love it, darling," he said turning toward her. 

Everyone said that Evelyn looked just like he did with her blonde hair, but she had Calliope's beautiful green eyes, her soft facial features, and her silent mannerisms. Dimitri almost lost it when she scolded him for spilling the cookies at their tea party by just looking at him like her mother. 

Evelyn gave him a big smile. "I am excited to see mommy. Do you think she will stay home this time?" Evelyn asked quietly. 

This question always broke his heart. With the church still rebuilding Calliope was gone for months at a time. For the first three years of Evelyn's life, she had just stayed here, but now she was starting to go back. At first, she would take her with her on her journey, but with each stay, she was gone longer and longer. Calliope knew that Evelyn shouldn't be gone that long so these last few times she had left her behind. 

This last time she left he found Evelyn hiding down in the library, crying. When he hugged her she asked if mommy still loved them. It broke his heart and he was going to talk to her about it after the party. 

"Daddy?" 

He didn't realize he was lost in thought, looking back at her he gave a soft smile and said, "Maybe darling. We will just have to see." 

The happiness from his daughter left at his answer. He hated seeing her this way, but he knew exactly what would cheer her up. 

"Did I ever tell you the story of the Sunlight Princess who saves the Dark Prince and the world?" he asked. Evelyn's eyes grew big at the sound of princesses. "No daddy! Tell me, please, please, please," she begged. 

Dimitri laughed as his little girl as she ran around him begging. 

"Okay, okay. But you will need to sit still," he laughed. 

Evelyn stopped running and stood completely still, not even blinking at him. He couldn't help but laugh at his adorable daughter, "I didn't mean that silly goose. How about you braid daddy's hair while I tell it." 

She smiled as she ran behind him and continued brushing his hair. 

Another way she was just like her mother. They both loved to braid his hair, sometimes they would it together and gush about it. 

Once she was in the swing of brushing his hair he cleared his throat, "Once upon a time, there was a kingdom at war. No one knew truly how or why it was started. No one knew if it would or who would be the victors. People had given up hope, especially the prince who had been consumed by darkness."

"How can some be con...consumed by that?" she asked. 

Dimitri glanced down at his hands. Sometimes he could still feel the blood from the people he killed. He knew her question was a simple one because she was just afraid of the dark. She would some times sleep with because of it. But this type of darkness consumed the soul and turn it into a monster. 

"It is a different type of darkness. One I hope you never have to experience darling," he said. 

After a few seconds, Dimitri looked up at the sky and closed his eyes as the warmth hit his face, "Then when all hope was thought to be lost and the prince was fully consumed by this darkness, she appeared. The Sunlight Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of making a series about them like I am doing with my Awakening one, but I don't know. It would derive from this story and would just be one-shots about their lives after the war. 
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts~  
If you enjoyed it please leave a kudo~  
My tumblr: https://oboe-wan-kenobie.tumblr.com/


End file.
